tskrfandomcom-20200214-history
Reign of Duncan the Tall
”'''We were born in the winters of nothing!' We united and marched south and we defeated the tyrant, taking his iron chair to show our superiority!”'' ''-'King Duncan the Tall '''speaking to '''the Free Folk army' during the coronation speech.'' The fourteenth Crown Administration of the Seven Kingdoms and within the genre '''was the Free Folk under the rule of '''King Duncan, colloquially known as King Duncan the Tall, or RequiemGod. He had served for 4 years, and was the first King of the Seven Kingdoms originating from the Free Folk, and the first and only King of lowborn status. He succeeded King Dagon Drumm through means of a successful Rebellion, the second time a rebellion has deposed an incumbent King, with the first being King Dagon Drumm deposing his predecessor, King Hollis II Teague. He would have one Hand of the King, Lord Hand Tywin I Lannister, or RedStallions, and King Duncan the Tall would be succeeded by his former Hand, King Tywin I Lannister as King of the Seven Kingdoms. Early Reign After the death of King Dagon Drumm at the Battle at the Trident during the Free Folk Invasion, the Free Folk had an uninterrupted march to King’s Landing, where they would go to occupy it and become the Crown house, marking the first time a Free Folk or Lowborn had become King. The primary theme of King Duncan the Tall’s Reign was the enforcement and security of his reign as King of the Seven Kingdoms. This was accomplished through means of major activity from the Free Folk in order to show off the strength and might of the united Free Folk, and to deter any talk of rebellion. Rebellious chatter was an extremely common occurrence, as most of the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms were highly opposed to being ruled by not only a lowborn King, but by one that belong under the Free Folk banner. However, zero rebellions against the Free Folk occurred, as every Lord who did want to overthrow King Duncan the Tall, was mostly trying to persuade or coax other Lords into taking the first step. This never occurred as the two major key factors was the major activity and size of membership of the Free Folk, as well as King Duncan the Tall and the major Lords had formally recognized King Duncan the Tall as the King, which without the support of any major Lords would make a rebellion nearly impossible. At the time, the major and most active Houses in the Genre was the Free Folk, House Lannister, House Manderly, House Baratheon, House Drumm, House Goodbrother, House Dayne and House Hersey. With the exception of a few, the Free Folk was recognized not as a legitimate Crown, but as the most formidable Group that would be an extremely high risk high reward to publicly dispute them as Crown. Genre Activity With the extremely hostile buildup to the war between House Drumm and the Free Folk, and the deep-seated rivalry and bad blood between King Dagon Drumm and Duncan the Tall, the Genre activity had once again climbed. When King Duncan the Tall was coronated and ascended to the Crown, activity was the highest it had been since King Lann Lannister. King Duncan the Tall‘s primary theme being to constantly show off the strength and power of the Free Folk, which inadvertently helped Genre Activity. There was a short list of active Houses in the Genre at this point, but this was mainly due to the fact all Genre members had joined only the primarily active Houses, which was both a helping hand and a hinderance as all the major Houses that were active, were extremely active, but with no new Houses, it was also stagnant. This was a case of cause and effect of the Genre still healing from the Activity Drought, which had now occurred 4 Kings before. The Kingsguard Under King Duncan the Tall, he had reformed the Kingsguard to restore it to an elite order. He had added strong and notable members to the Knight Order, with a few having extensive experience as serving on the Kingsguard. This Kingsguard is often considered the best Order since King Jon Arryn’s Kingsguard, which was the first reform of the brotherhood after the retirement of the Targaryen Kingsguard. Notable users on King Duncan the Tall’s Kingsguard as Knights were Bloodwhale, Skyfuel, GhostOfTheToaster, Heydrichs and IDevFire. Late Reign Late into the 4th year of King Duncan the Tall’s Reign as King, he began to become disinterested with the Crown. Lord Hand Tywin Lannister was named as the official successor of King Duncan the Tall, much to the happiness of a strong portion of most of the Genre and it’s Houses. One major House, House Manderly, was actually infuriated with the appointment of House Lannister as the next Crown House, as they perceived themselves to be more deserving to be King of the Seven Kingdoms. This would go on to be the building blocks to the next major military conflict, the White Harbor Uprising. Legacy King Duncan the Tall is remembered as a formidable King. His intent to hold power through a strong and constant display of the activity of the Free Folk, mixed with his smart integration of the Free Folk into the Highborn of the Seven Kingdoms through good alliances were intelligent yet simplistic ways of maintaining control of Westeros. He was, however, extremely blunt and outspoken, like his predecessor, King Dagon Drumm. Not afraid to speak his mind, he would insult and dispute with various Lords, Nobility or even Soldiers if he had something to say, which was almost all the time. Despite this, he managed to mix strong Leadership and smart Diplomacy with his honest personality, and although he had a short reign and did not accomplish an abundance of tasks, he kept the activity that had been started and continued by previous Kings alive and in tact, even with the worsening Ownership and stagnancy of the Developers. Category:Monarch Category:Political Category:House